Star Wars Episode IX: Rise Of The Chosen One
by Halomast123
Summary: A year after the events of The Last Jedi, The Resistance continues to fight the First Order, meanwhile Rey discovers the ancient history between the Jedi and the Sith conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**Many people saw The Last Jedi since the movie divided fans (Including myself) I figured why not write Episode IX for my Fanfiction interpretation**

**NOTE: This takes place one year after the Last Jedi, also aware that the title of is Rise of Skywalker, but this was a year ago before the title reveal**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe Star Wars All rights to Disney and Lucasfilm**

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_Star Wars Opening Crawl:_

**Episode IX**

**Rise of the Chosen One**

**The galaxy is divided between the conflict war between The Resistance and The First Order. The newly Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has taken control of New Republic is obsessed of finding Rey, and other Resistance fighters sends out his KNIGHTS OF REN to hunt them down.**

**Dozens of Resistance warships have merciless attack by the First Order. After suffering many defeats at the hands of General Hux.**

**Meanwhile General Leia Organa establishes a new base for the Resistance on the Planet Kashyyyk. Leia contacts an old friend who helped her in the past...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many people saw The Last Jedi since the movie divided fans (Including myself) I figured why not write Episode IX for my Fanfiction interpretation**

**NOTE: This takes place one year after the Last Jedi, also aware that the title of is Rise of Skywalker, but this was a year ago before the title reveal**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe Star Wars All rights to Disney and Lucasfilm**

* * *

ACT l PART l  
A massive star destroyer moves through space along with three others on a pursuit. releasing twelve transport ships, and thousands of TIE fighters onto the planet's surface. A lone figure his face covered in a breath mask and goggles he instantly grabs his electro binoculars and stands mesmerized for a few minutes then turns back running where he came. He makes into an abandoned tree filled with a group of Resistance fighters the figure then quickly rushes and removes his equipment while taking a breath revealing to be Poe Dameron.

"They're here! Everyone man your stations!" He shouts with command.

Everyone reacts getting ready with their gear, ships, and weapons for the upcoming battle. The resistance troops carry heavy weapons into position, along with the Wookiee warriors, and their leader Chewbacca. The battle between the Resistance and the First order begins. Chewbacca lets out a mighty roar as the Wookiee army, resistance ships rush to face the First Order. The transport ships land and transform into a tank firing at the troopers. Wookiees plant the bombs and escape leaving it to explode.

* * *

Above the skies, three TIE fighters chasing and firing on resistance X-Wing it explodes. Until another resistance X-Wing fires three of them. BB-8 beeps and whistles cheerfully.

"WHOO!" Said Poe, excited.

Suddenly, thousands of TIE fighters come in and firing at Poe. BB-8 is scared.

"I see em' " He said.

Poe flies his ship as thousands of TIE fighters leading them into the star destroyer.

Aboard the star destroyer, General Hux appears at the command center.

"Where is that fighter going?" Said Hux, concern.

The X-Wing flies left to right, as TIE fighters fire at the ship, but misses as it aims towards the back of the ion engines of the star destroyer. an alarm sounds everyone: Stormtroopers, Officers, and TIE pilots running, and shoveling each other including Hux.

* * *

Back at the beach, Chewbacca uses his bow caster to fire at the troopers. He then notices one of his Wookiee friends is killed by a Riot Control Stormtrooper. Feeling Enraged Chewbacca fires at the stormtrooper, but is blocked by his Z6 riot control baton. The stormtrooper runs towards him with his shield knocking him out unconsciously. The stormtroopers grab Chewbacca dragging him. One of the resistance troopers notices Chewbacca being captured as he runs away from the battle. Chewbacca is taken inside a transport ship. the trooper trips over to the ground unable to save him.

_(Dream sequence)_

_The trooper lying down dead with blood on his hand marks it on his mask._

The trooper wakes up and sees the battle is over. Many Wookiees, and troopers dead. he removes his breath mask, and goggles revealing to be Finn. as he lays down on the ground saddened and filled with anger. He hears a noise of a ship looking up its an X-Wing. The ship cockpit opens as Poe comes out sees Finn on the ground.

"FINN!"

"POE!"

They both see each other, shaking hands, and hugging. Poe notices a change look at Finn's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"They got Chewbacca on one of their ships." Said Finn

"Oh no!" Said Poe

"What are we going to do? " Finn asked

Poe doesn't answer him.

"Poe?"

"We'll inform the General." He answered

They both run back to the base.

* * *

Aboard the _Finalizer, _General Hux appears in a hologram his forehead has a bruise talking to the new Supreme leader: Kylo Ren.

"What. Is. It?"

"Supreme Leader, we've found the base, and attacked it. We've captured one of their friends." He said

Ren doesn't answer Hux, but turns his head slightly, and says "Anything else."

"That is all." Answered Hux.

"Very well." Said Ren as the hologram turned off. as he stares into the stars outside. He thought about_ her_. Every time he looks at her from the last time he met on his old master's spaceship. He senses her fear of pain and loss and senses a growing darkness within her. He begins to sense something else. Something _rising_. Something_ evil. _Or_ Someone?_

* * *

**Sorry, again there was a small mistake. Well, that's the end of Act l PART l! PART ll COMING SOON! Please Review! I accept any criticisms**


End file.
